All human needs are different. For example, when a human engages with a particular product that has adjustable features, the human will typically adjust the features to a setting that is desirable to them. The next human who interacts with or engages with the particular product may reset and/or manually readjust the features. For example, a car seat has adjustable features that include back and forth features, up-and-down features, and back tilt features. Each user will typically adjust the features of the car seat to fit their own desired settings.
Requiring a human to manually reset product features can, in many instances, constitute an undesirable inconvenience.